Tamper-resistant packaging is well known in the art. In the pharmaceutical industry, containers holding medicines are designed so that when the contents of the containers are accessed, clear visual indications signifying container access are provided.
In other environments, providing such visual tamper-resistance on containers is difficult. As a result, in these environments manual inspection of containers is required. For example, at border crossings and other inspection points, large containers carried by trucks and ships are typically manually inspected. Containers of this nature generally provide no visual indication signifying if the containers have been opened. This of course slows the inspection process as all containers must be inspected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,558 to Thorne et al. discloses a device for sealing and tracking a container. The device includes a bolt which extends through openings in a latch mechanism on the container. The bolt also passes through spaced coils of the device. The device uses one coil to generate a magnetic field, while monitoring the corresponding magnetic field induced in the other coil. Tampering with the bolt affects the magnetic field, which in turn permits the device to detect the tampering. The device periodically transmits wireless signals which can be remotely received for purposes of tracking the container and monitoring the integrity of the device.
Although the Thorne et al. device allows tampering to be detected, it is complicated and costly to manufacture. As will be appreciated, there exists a need for an improved mechanism that allows secure uncompromised containers to be differentiated from compromised containers.
It is therefore an object to provide a novel passive tamper-resistant seal and novel applications therefor.